Tam, kde něco končí...
Tam, kde něco končí, něco nového začíná. Loď se kolébá na vlnách, námořníci zkušeně a s jistotou běhají po ráhnech, všude je slyšet hlahol posádky a křik trpasličího kapitána, jenž rozdává rozkazy. „Jaký kurs máme nabrat, Lorde,“ ptá se muže ve stříbrné zbroji. Tázaný přehodí plášť přes ramena a odvrátí zrak od pevnosti Stromgarde. „Kalimdor,“ odpoví stroze. Trpaslík pokrčí rameny a začne hulákat na námořníky. Po krátké chvíli se náporem větru napnou plachty a loď mizí za obzorem. Po delší době strávené na moři se před lodí objeví pevnina. „Lorde, vidím pobřeží Kalimdoru!“ hlásí hlídka ze strážního koše. „Mhm, dustwallowský močál. Máme zde přistát?“ ptá se kapitán muže stojícího vedle něj. „Zakotvěte u jednoho z ostrovů, třeba tam u toho většího,“ dostalo se mu odpovědi. Kotva byla spuštěna, ovšem ne na dlouho. Po zevrubném průzkumu se ukázalo, že nitro ostrova se hemží nagami, i když zde byly známky pobytu lidí. Ve chvíli, kdy z kopců zazněl i řev draka, bylo rozhodnuto o změně kotviště. Kapitán navrhl přístav Theramore a „lordem“, jak jej oslovoval, bylo k tomuto přistání i svoleno, ovšem, bylo na něm vidět, že má velké obavy – ale z čeho? K molu v Theramore přirazila loď v podvečer. Z velitelského můstku byl nádherný výhled na město osvětlené zapadajícím sluncem. Kdesi za mužem ve zbroji skříply dveře a ozvaly se tiché kroky. „Theramore vypadá nádherně, jako by nás vítal,“ vyrušil Lorda z myšlenek vlídný hlas. Oslovený se pousmál a přikývl. Z poza rohu se vykolébal trpasličí kapitán. Žena v tmavém šatu, stojící po boku Lorda se urychleně stáhla nazpět do kajuty a ten večer již se na palubě neukázala. „Loď je v pořádku a ukotvená, ale bejt váma, tak tu dneska vostanu. Nevíte, esli nás tu nechaji. Jenom posádce jsem dal volno. Jsou vyprahlí a chtějí se pobavit, aby ne po takovejch dnech na moři“, ohlásil trpaslík, podrcl trojcípý klobouk a s přáním hezkého večera se vypravil na pevninu do nejbližšího lokálu. Druhý den ráno zburcoval posádku rachot a řev. Paluba lodi byla plná vojáků z Theramore a trpasličí kapitán, žmoulaje konec vousů mezi prsty, odešel do kajuty pro Lorda. „Echem, někdo tady z přístavu by s váma rád mluvil“, vymačkal ze sebe po chvíli větu kapitán. „A je nějákej nabroušenej.“ Lord bez zbytečných řečí pokývl na nesouhlasně se tvářící dámu v kajutě. „Vím, co si o tom myslíš, ale věř mi a schovej se.“ Neřekla na to nic, jen sebrala z lůžka jakýsi vrnící uzlík a padacími dveřmi v podlaze se odebrala do podpalubí. Jak za ní zapadly, obrátil se nazpět na trpaslíka. „Nesmí se dozvědět o nepříznivých věcech, když nebudu poblíž, pokud máte rád sebe, svoji loď i posádku. Rozuměl jste, kapitáne?“ „Rozuměl, Lorde, dáme si všici bacha, a teď pojďte, ať se tam venku něco nesemele.“ Na palubě už netrpělivě stepoval důstojník místních stráží. „Jsem kapitán Evencane – a vy jste Angelus Spacis, Lord Alteraku a bývalý velitel hlídky Šerohvozdu.“ „Ano, to jsem“, odvětil klidně tázaný. Zpoza důstojníka se vynořil jakýsi šedivý člověk, od pohledu úředník, rozdělal poměrně objemný svitek a začal číst: „Angelus Spacis je obviněn ze zrady a pobuřování proti království stormwindskému. Proto bude tato loď zadržena, vy vzat do vazby a vyčkáte na rozhodnutí Lady Jainy Proudmoore. Pokud budete klást odpor, vy i s posádkou budete pobiti.“ Dědek dočetl, kapitán stráží pomalu potěžkal meč v ruce a promuvil. „Nuže, jaké je vaše rozhodnutí?“ Lordovi nezbývalo nic jiného, než souhlasit. „Dobrá. Skloňte zbraně a půjdu s vámi.“ Těžko jim mohl vysvětlovat, že podpalubí skrývá někoho, kdo by v takovéto situaci nadělal z lodi i vojáků hromádku popela, představa to byla sice lákavá, ale následky už nikoliv. Lord byl odveden a skončil v místním posádkovém vězení. Dny plynuly jeden jako druhý – pomalu už ani nevěděl kolik jich bylo. Nespatřil ani nikoho z posádky a začínal se obávat té nejhorší varianty událostí. Jeden večer se ale otevřely dveře a do cely vešel kapitán, který ho zatýkal. „Půjdete se mnou, Lady Proudmoore vás chce vidět.“ Angelus byl s pouty na rukou převeden do věže, kde sídlila místní vládkyně. Nevěděl, co má čekat. „Lady, přivedl jsem vězně na váš rozkaz,“ oznámil kapitán suše a poodstoupil. „Tak to jste vy ten muž, co dokázal nadělat problémy celému Stormwindu a těžkou hlavu tehdejším kancléřům?“ otázala se Jaina. „Co s vámi? Proč jste sem připlul?“ Angelus jí v klidu vypověděl celý svůj příběh až po chvíli, co doplul do zdejšího přístavu. Nevynechal ani důvody, proč je zde a co se semlelo ve Stromgarde. Lady Proudmoore jej bedlivě vyslechla a vynesla verdikt. „Nerada činím takové zkoušky, ale dám vám možnost dokázat, že dostojíte svých slov a slibů...když se navrátíte zpět.“ Než se Angelus nadál, odříkala jakési kouzlo a on se ocitl v kobce, kde se válely lidské ostatky, mučící nástroje všude kolem, pod nohama čvachtala voda a ohavně to tam páchlo, ovšem, okovy z jeho rukou zmizely. Zůstala otázka, jak ven. Nestačil se ani zamyslet, když se ozval syčivý hlas ne nepodobný pokusu draka o lidskou mluvu. „Hsss, lidská večeře!“ Krve by se v Angelovi nedořezal, ale zkoušet to nehodlal. Z hromady kostí, povalujících se v kovové panně opatřené bodci, vytáhl meč. Snad se s ním ubrání prvnímu nebezpečí a s trochou štěstí se úspěšně utká se vším, co mu bude bránit v cestě za svobodou. Do cely se začal sápat ohromný samec nagy s trojzubcem v pařátech a na těsné ploše se strhla lítá holomajzna. Naga syčela jak goblinský papiňák, Angelus do ní dřístal mečem a snažil se nenechat napíchnout na trojzubec. Těžko říci, jak se to stalo, ale naga byla odzbrojena a osekána do skladnější podoby. Nyní byl zajatec volný a s mečem v ruce hledal, kde nechal tesař, či spíše kameník, díru. Jediná cesta ven vedla, zdá se, pod vodou. Angelus vkročil do prohlubně v podlaze, která vzbuzovala jen pramálo důvěry. Šplouchlo to a v mžiku se plácal po krk ve vodě. Naštěstí byla docela čistá a kdesi pod nohama viděl odlesky světla, pravděpodobně z jiné části kobek. Nadechl se a zmizel pod hladinou. Tunel pod vodou byl jen krátký a na druhé straně se nacházelo schodiště ven. Odkudsi shora zazněly hlasy a po schodech dolů si štrádoval trpaslík, který nijak neprojevoval radost z nezvané návštěvy. Angelus neváhal a útočný jedinec byl rázem o hlavu kratší. „Co když je jich venku víc?“ blesklo mu hlavou. Malou chvíli přemýšlel a pak začal z bezhlavé mrtvoly stahovat svrchní části oděvu a navlékat je na sebe. Trochou bláta si přilepil i něco trpasličích vousů a takto vyhastrošen vyšel do schodů. Vykoukl ven. Kolem se pohybovalo mnoho nag, na kopci zahlédl černého draka a kus od něj napravoval nějaký gnom cosi, co |Angelovi připomínalo létací stroje, co kdysi viděl v Ironforge. Využil příležitosti a okamžiku překvapení, srazil gnoma na zem a zatáhl za něco, co považoval za ovládání. Pohon nástroje zkázy zařval a celá ta hybajdokola odnášela alterackého Lorda pryč nad moře. Když už si myslel, že má vyhráno, začalo to v motoru kuckat a prskat. Kontrolka paliva ukazovala na ukazatel T (jako Tanaris) značící sucho v nádrži. Přistání do moře rozhodně nebylo hladké a ani další cesta se neobešla bez potíží. První překážkou byl ostrov plný pirátů. Ten se však dal obeplavat. Pláž byla nedaleko a želvy na ní nevypadaly nepřátelsky. Angelus se oklepal jak mokrý pes. Jeho cesta byla už téměř u konce. Upevnil meč k opasku a rozběhl se směrem k věži, jejíž střecha vykukovala nad stromy. Byl už velmi blízko přístavu, když mu cestu zatarasila skupina murloků. Než stačil cokoliv udělat, zazněla palba z pevnostních děl a murloci se rozlítali a rozprchli na všechny strany. Doběhl k branám Theramore a zanedlouho už stál naproti Lady Proudmoore. „Vidím, že jste přežil“, pronesla. „Nyní vám sdělím podmínky, za kterých budete moci zůstat v Theramore: Za prvé, loď i s posádkou odpluje z přístavu. Za druhé se vzdáte veškerých šlechtických nároků a práv. Za třetí na vás použiju kouzlo, s jehož pomocí budu vědět, kde se nacházíte.“ Angelus po chvilce rozmýšlení se vším souhlasil. Když loď odpluje, zas se tolik nestane. Šlechtická práva sice měl, ale vidět byly spíše jen ty povinnosti... už odsouhlasil i horší věci. Bylo na něj sesláno kouzlo a měl si počkat na rozhodnutí druhé strany – tedy Stormwindu. Z toho měl mnohem větší obavy. Sražení ega tří po sobě jdoucích kancléřů není jen tak. Pousmál se. Za zkoušku to ale stojí. Následující den dostal překvapující vyjádření sepsané od písařů Theramore i Stormwindu potvrzující, že nebude stíhán na území Theramore a přilehlém okolí, pokud se vzdá všech titulů a neopatří si vlastní palác a kukačky s vodotryskem. V případě porušení oněch nařízení bude domluva zrušena. Poslední položce bylo jen těžké odolat, ale co se dá dělat. Zabydlet se dá i jinde, než zrovna v přístavu.